This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Staglin Family Music Festival Center for the Assessment and Prevention of Prodromal States (CAPPS) is a research clinic at UCLA that provides preventative services for people between the age of 12-35 who are at risk for developing psychosis. CAPPS is the lead site for the North American Prodromal Longitudinal Study (NAPLS), an 8-site collaborative U01 project.